One Piece Music
As has become typical of long-running youth-oriented anime, One Piece has gone through a long succession of theme songs, performed by popular artists, since its debut on television. Though performed by popular singers and bands, most seem to be written specifically for the show, as nearly all of them reference treasure, the sea, or ships in some way. As of October 2011, there have been 15 opening themes, 18 regular ending themes, and a number of film- and special endings as well. Soundtrack CDs released in Japan also include a large number of "image songs" based on the series, performed either by cast members in character, or by theme song artists. 4Kids' dub of the series has stripped the opening and ending music of all episodes in favor of a "more catchy, kid-friendly" version. This "One Piece Rap" (as it is infamously known) keeps the music basically the same throughout each of the episodes (with one or two edits here and there with each new member of the crew). During the show, there has also been recognizable music play in the background (like Dvorak's New World Symphony, Schubert's Ave Maria and Beethoven's Ode to Joy). Themes Openings Alternates # "One Piece Rap" (4Kids) #* Version 1: (Episodes 1-29) #* Version 2: (Episodes 30-59) (inclusion of Sanji and Usopp in the lyrics) #* Version 3: (Episodes 60-104) (inclusion of Chopper in the lyrics) Endings Since Episode 279, Toei has stopped animating the ending themes in order to make room for longer Openings. Special Ending: A special ending was used for certain select anime special TV Specials. "Family" by the Straw Hat Pirates *(Episode 128, TV Special #2, TV Special #3 , TV Special #4) Original Movie Soundtracks *Movie 1 OST *Movie 2 OST - Nejimakijima no Bouken *Movie 3 OST - Chinjuutou no Chopper Oukoku *Movie 4 OST - Dead End no Bouken *Movie 5 OST - Norowareta Seiken *Movie 6 OST - Omatsuri-danshaku to Himitsu no Shima *Movie 7 OST - Karakuri-jou no Mecha-kyohei *Movie 8 OST- Episode of Alabasta - Sabaku no Oujo to Kaizoku-tachi *Movie 9 OST *Movie 10 OST - Strong World Albums Compilations and Albums *Character Song Album 1 *Character Song Album 2 *Character Song Carnival *Pirate Vivi's Great Adventures *One Piece - Best Album *One Piece - Best Album 2 *One Piece - Best Songs Collection *One Piece - Brook Special CD - Brook to Mugiwara no ichimi no ongakukai *One Piece - Christmas - Chopper Santa CD *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 1 *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 2 *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 3 *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 4 *One Piece - Song Collection *One Piece - Super Best Disc 1 *One Piece - Super Best Disc 2 *One Piece Memorial Best Singles *One Piece - Ocean's Dream (single) *One Piece - Jungle Fever (single) *One Piece - Chopper CD *One Piece - Chopperman Theme Song CD *One Piece - Between the Wind (single) *One Piece - Binks no Sake (single) *One Piece - Thousand Sunny-Go Song CD *Every-One Peace!* *Eyes of Zoro* *Friends* *Hurricane Girls* *Moulin Rouge* *My Real Life* *Present* *Respect!* :* included in Character Song Carnival Site Poll Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:Lists Category:Albums